


Day 9: The Pride Of Aegir

by rocketpineapple



Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Post-Timeskip, Praise Kink, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpineapple/pseuds/rocketpineapple
Summary: (Kinktober 2020 Day 9) While not as effusive as Ferdinand himself, Byleth's gentle words of encouragement do wonders for the young noble.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Day 9: The Pride Of Aegir

**Author's Note:**

> I actually debated between Ferdinand and Lorenz for praise kink. I love them both and you gotta admit post timeskip Lorenz gets a real glowup and becomes quite handsome. But sweet Ferdinand, so eager to please and to do the right thing by people, I suspect would love being earnestly praised. This one was actually kind of difficult for me to do since I just couldn't get the words out, but hopefully someone out there still likes it.

"Ferdinand, the tea you've brewed is lovely."

Another afternoon spent having tea and chatting. They may have been in the midst of a war, but somehow Byleth always seemed to make time to have tea with Ferdinand, and he could not have been happier. She was an odd sort of woman, coming from virtually nowhere and changing all of their lives for the better. But she was beautiful, and strong, and now five years after they first met, much more expressive than she had been in the past. Still, the way praise for him fell so easily from her lips disarmed him. There didn't seem to be any ulterior motive behind her kindness, especially here. She wasn't pushing him to do better in his studies, or trying to curry favour with what remained of House Aegir. She was simply saying nice things to him, and it made his heart beat faster every time.

"Do you like it? Truly, that makes me happy to hear." He leaned back and took a sip, and Byleth placed her elbows on the table, resting her face on her palms and regarding him curiously. It had been somewhat disconcerting, the way she would look during teatime, gazing intently. Even now, he feared she might see directly through him.

"You're so kind and thoughtful." A light smile played upon her lips, and he briefly worried his face was reddening at each word. "Thanks for spending time with me."

"Professor, I should be thanking you." The words came out before he could stop them. Byleth tilted her head, curiously, barely blinking as she gazed at him. "That you would choose to spend so much time with me, it makes me happier than you could know. However..." he started, and then paused, falling silent and taking another sip of his tea. Byleth idly drummed her fingers along her cheek, contemplating for a moment.

"What's wrong, Ferdinand?"

"Professor..." he started, putting his teacup down with a sigh. "You always speak so kindly to me, and provide me with so much encouragement. It stirs up...feelings, in me, that I should not be having." He sighed again, deeply, then straightened up, readjusting to sit more properly, as befitting a noble. Byleth looked down for a moment, and then straight back in to his eyes, hardly even blinking. It was the stare that seemed to drill holes right through you, examining carefully and cautiously.

"Do you mean to tell me that you like it when I say nice things to you? As in, really like it?" She put such a strong emphasis on the word 'really' that Ferdinand gave a start, looking away in embarrassment.

"W-well, I...yes. I must confess I always have. More than is appropriate." He couldn't face her directly after such a shameful admission, worried she would leave in a huff or throw tea at him. Something Dorothea might have done. It was just so difficult not to speak freely under her inquisitive gaze, or when she encouraged relaxation and talking about things he liked. She was disarming, and Ferdinand both loved and feared that. He loved being able to relax and be himself, he feared the power she held over him.

"I'm so glad you're honest with me, Ferdinand. You're so...admirable." He paused, looking up at her waiting gaze, seeing her smile at him in a way that could hardly be described as innocent. "And charming, and handsome." He could feel a straining in his pants, and his face reddened further, knowing that if she looked closely enough she would almost certainly see the tent forming. It seemed as though this was her plan, too, for she hadn't kicked him out nor had she stopped. In fact, she picked up her seat and shuffled it around, until their shoulders were touching. She turned her head, looking up at him sweetly. 

"Pr-" he started, but she cut him off with a kiss. He floundered for a moment, waving his arms a little. His eyes were wide open staring directly at her, kissing him without a hint of remorse in her relaxed features. He couldn't help himself, he relaxed in to the kiss, wrapping his arms around her affectionately. He'd have been lying to himself if he said he hadn't wanted to kiss her for the longest time. He'd always thought she was pretty and clever, and his opinion of her had only improved over time. 

"You kiss well, too," she beamed, after breaking apart. Surely she had to be lying about that one, it had been awkward! At least, to start, anyway. "I thought it would feel good to kiss you and it was." He was utterly dumbfounded. Normally Ferdinand wasn't at a loss for words, but he certainly seemed to be this time. In one fluid movement, careful not to hit the table, she swung around so she was straddling him, sitting on his lap with her arms around him. She commenced kissing him again, but this time it didn't take him as much to melt in to the kiss. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware of the circumstance, but her words and her kisses seemed to push that aside. He couldn't even think straight, every time she praised him it sent a rush of blood between his legs to his growing erection. Sensing that, Byleth wiggled her hips slightly - where had she learned that? - stimulating it through their clothes. 

"Professor, if I did not know better I would swear that you had been sent here specifically to torture me." She laughed at that, such a rare sound to hear that his heart skipped a beat for a moment. 

"Never. I like you, Ferdinand. I like you a lot. You are incredible." And this time, he instigated the kiss, though he seemed somewhat unsure of where to put his hands, hanging awkwardly at his sides. She noticed that quickly - she was always quite perceptive, especially lately - and gently grabbed his wrists, moving them to her breasts. Still clothed, of course, but she shuffled the fabric down in order to free them. Any rational thought Ferdinand might have had seemingly disappeared in an instant, hands instinctively moving to massage and grope. Indeed, when they broke apart from another kiss, he bobbed his head downwards, taking one of her breasts in his mouth and gently sucking and licking, getting a feel for it.

"That feels...so good..." she breathed, having never had any experience like this herself. Boldly, she moved her hands to his pants, rushing to undo them as best she could and free his erection from its constraints. She looked down, utterly impressed by what she saw. Of course, it was expected that he would have an attractive cock, slightly curved in just the right away that somehow, despite not having any real experience, she knew it would feel good inside of her. That, however, would be for another day. "Incredible..." she whispered, as she began to rub at it. She wasn't sure the best way, but she went with what she'd heard, and he seemed to enjoy it, moaning around her breasts. He was equally encouraged, sliding his hand down her shorts and feeling around at her mound, fingers brushing against her most sensitive spot. 

"Does that feel good, Professor? Please, tell me if it is to your liking," he almost seemed to tease, were it not for the stifled groans of pleasure from her ministrations.

"Yes, right there...your fingers feel so good, Ferdinand." She had of course pleasured herself in the past, but the touch of someone she liked made the sensations feel much better. "I want to make you feel good...show you my appreciation for your hard work," she continued, squirming under his touch while still somehow maintaining a steady rhythm. Mostly steady, anyway - each brush of his fingertips over her clit made her arm jolt slightly, and her movements a bit faster and more erratic. If this bothered Ferdinand, he didn't seem to say anything to that effect. Instead, his cock twitched with every word of praise she gave him, and so she continued to speak, even though she was usually fairly quiet. Platitudes, mostly, but they came from the heart. "You're so important to me. So amazing..."

He barely needed any more coaxing. Rather unceremoniously, he came all over Byleth's shorts, his fingers jolting against her. His legs were numb from a combination of climax and having Byleth's weight on them, but he didn't push her aside, burying his face between her breasts.

"I am most terribly sorry, Professor, it was truly wrong of me to do such a thing..." but she cupped his chin, slowly lifting his head to meet her inquisitive eyes once more. 

"I'm not sorry. I wanted to do this with you. But if it made you unhappy..." He shook his head, vehemently denying such a thing.

"Never. You make me a very happy man indeed. I only wish I could have properly wooed you, as opposed to..." She kissed him again, stroking his hair. 

"This is perfect to me. And so are you."


End file.
